1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical lens assemblies and electronic apparatuses such disclosed lens assemblies, and more particularly, to optical lens assemblies having a wide maximum viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera technology has greatly advanced in recent years so that cameras are no longer stand-alone cameras, but rather components of a variety of ubiquitous electronic devices (apparatuses) such as mobile devices, home appliances, or other user devices. These devices may provide various image-capture services using various sensor modules. For example, these devices may provide multimedia services such as photo services or video services. As the use of electronic apparatuses has increased, the use of cameras in these electronic apparatuses has also increased. Accordingly, in response to user demand, camera performances and/or resolutions in these electronic apparatuses have steadily improved. In light of these improvements, cameras of these electronic apparatuses are used to take various types of pictures such as landscape pictures, portrait pictures, or self-shot pictures or “selfies.” Using the electronic apparatuses' telephony or data connection services, multimedia files such as pictures or videos may be shared on social networks or other media.
With the development of semiconductor and display technologies, camera lenses of mobile devices such as smartphones have been improved from low resolution to high resolution, from small sensor format to larger sensor format (e.g., ⅛″ to ½″ sensors), and from telephoto lenses to super-wide-angle lenses.
In the case of a super-wide-angle lens or a fish-eye lens in the prior art, degradation of image quality in the periphery of an image is large when a maximum viewing angle is 130 degrees or more. Also, in the prior art, it is often difficult to perform aberration control when a large aperture and a maximum viewing angle of 130 degrees or more are implemented in the super-wide-angle lens.